The Sun Will Still Be There Tomorrow
by Sapphire Luna
Summary: NejiTen one shots. No.9: Random prompts
1. The Sun Will Still Be There Tomorrow

OMG it's been years since I've last written a fanfic o.o So bear with me. I might of lost my touch? I recently started liking Naruto a bit too much, and I love Neji and Tenten to bits, so here's a NejiTen for you. It's actually my first Naruto-related fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Tenten would have character development.

I'd like to thank for its help XD

* * *

**The Sun Will Still Be There**

She wasn't sure when it started, but Neji was a subject she liked to observe. Tenten sat as she whatched her raven-haired teammate sparring with her bowl-cut-haired other teammate. Lee was as easy to read as a colourful children's book, with his extravagant and extraverted personality. While Neji was like a complicated book written in a foreign language with absolutely no pictures. That's why she took interest in him. She wanted to know him more and understand him. The girl knew that was quite a challenge, but she liked challenges.

Neji did not talk unnecessarily. When he did talk, it was never about himself. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking because he always had that same stoic expression on. He kept calm, barely smiled, was always serious and minded his own business. In other words, he was boring.

Or so Tenten thought at first. By observing him every day, she started to notice those little things about him. Little habits a person has without even realizing. How his back stood straighter than usual whenever he was in the presence of someone he considered a worthy opponent. How he would look away whenever Gai-sensei went on about the "springtime of youth". How he would lick his fingers after eating something good, when he thought no one was looking.

Of course, he was also very handsome. She had known this for a long time, but only recently had she stopped to admire every feature of his body. His hair. All the other boys had scruffy messy hair, but he actually knew what a hairbrush was. His legs. He was one of the few boys wearing shorts, it was hard not to notice them. Tenten thought it was a shame he wore those bandages over his right leg and arm. Speaking of arms, his were strong and capable. The kind you'd feel safe in. His chest, (Tenten was lucky enough to catch a glimpse on few select occasions), was athletic-looking and would make all those Sasuke-fangirls drool if only they knew what they were missing.

Finally, as with any Hyuuga, Neji's most notable feature were those beautiful pearly-white eyes of his. Rare, special, coveted, practical. Eyes of mystery. She found herself looking at them quite often, at least until Neji would turn his gaze to her and she'd look away. She'd look away because she knew she had fallen for him, as a result of her observations. She saw all those things in him she couldn't see before. She wanted to know him deep inside, to be the only one he'd open to. To be the only one to accomplish this difficult mission.  
---

---

Of course she knew getting feelings out of Neji was no easy task, so she did not have high hopes when she asked him to join her by the ocean, one moonlit night. But at least the secret would be out.

Both of them sat on a small wooden pier, surrounded by rocks, boats and the nothingness of the sea in front of them. The stars did not shine, the wind did not blow. Only the moon stood high in that other nothingness called sky and sent highlights on the non-shifting water.

Neji stared blankly at the horizon line seperating the two worlds, and Tenten was looking at him, but she'd liked to look at _him. _The silence was so tasteful that she felt bad breaking it.

" Do you like it here?" she asked innocently.

"Hn." That was neither a yes or a no, but she did not care.

"I've wanted to know you more."

"More?" he echoed. "What more is there to know. Why did you bring me here?"

She looked down at the water, smiled weakly, gathering her courage. " I thought you knew. About me. That I love you…"

The boy paused for a moment, turned his gaze to the moon. " I knew. I've known for a long time." He paused again.

The young girl looked at him, with puzzled eyes. He saw this, and he understood that she was expecting him to tell her more, to speak his feelings. A thing he'd rather not do.

She wanted him to say it. " Neji, do you love me? Or not?" She said it casually, but Neji knew her heart was beating for the answer.

He closed his eyes. " Will it make a difference whether I say yes or no? Will something change? The sun will be there tomorrow and the day after, won't it?" Tenten did not understand. He continued, " We're always together. My feelings don't matter."

She was starting to get where he was getting at. If he said " No, I don't feel the same way", she'd still see him everyday on the team and she'd feel uncomfortable. She wouldn't be able to act the same way around him if he turned her down, and being unable to cooperate properly could hurt the team. On the other hand, if he said yes, nothing would change. Neji wasn't exactly the kind of guy who would hold your hand, bring you gifts or whisper sweet nothings in your ear. He had no interest in that. He'd need a person who would always be by his side, would always believe in him and let him be himself. He always have had this in Tenten from the very start. He'd still act the same casual way around her.

" I see…" she whispered. It hurt a little not earing the words you wanted, but at the same time, not earing the words you were afraid of was relieving. "But for now… can we stay like this just a while longer?" Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Hn."

The two remained on the pier for several minutes, not touching, not saying a word, listening to silence. She looked at the eternal sea while he watched the infinite sky. The sea and the sky were so far apart, yet they were always together at the horizon.

Not knowing how long it had been, Tenten got up. "I'll go home now."

" Hn."

Without another word, she left, not turning back, not crying nor smiling. She'd see him tomorrow by the training grounds.

Neji remained alone there for a moment. The sun had been there today, and would be there tomorrow, even if hidden by clouds. He had seen Tenten yesterday, and the day before. And he'd see her tomorrow, as well as every other day after that.

----

How was that? Not too bad? Unsatisfying ending? Do you think Neji really likes Tenten, or not? I guess this is one of those 'decide for yourself' endings. Please review )


	2. Itching to know

Hi! It's me again after a little break time. Similar to my ShikaIno story, this will now be a place for various NejiTen one shots. I'll try to make all kinds of very different stories. So let's start with this one. It's a completely different mood from the first one )

**Itching to know**

Today, Tenten and Lee went through their usual training routine together. Yesterday, they had a boring C-Rank mission along with Gai-sensei. The day before that was a day off that Gai's three students had planned to spend together but Neji did not show up. Nor did he the two days after. His absence was greatly noticed, especially when he did not call or anything to let the others know the reason for his truancy.

So Tenten walked up to his place, not because she was worried but rather because she was annoyed at him for being a no-show and having her train with Lee all day long. She'd much rather train with the moody Hyuuga than with the youth-explosive green beast. She got the Hyuuga compound and found Hinata conveniently going out. She asked him if she knew where Neji had been.

"It seems as though Neji-nii-san hasn't come out for a few days now. I wonder if he's okay..." the shy girl answered.

Tenten left the younger girl and proceeded to knock on Neji's door. There was no response, yet she knew he was in because she saw the curtains in the window shift. Him ignoring her only made her knock harder.

"It's Tenten," she called. "Open up."

"What do you want?" came an irritated voice from the other side.

"I want to know why you've stayed locked in for three days without letting anyone know, that's what I want!" Her voice softened a bit. "Are you okay?"

There was a pause before Neji replied, still with the same tone of voice. "I'm fine."

The girl sighed. "What's going on? Are you feeling sick?"

"I said I'm fine!"

Now it was Tenten's turn to get irritated. "Why won't you open up? Is there something you're hiding?"

"Mind your own business."

Tenten thought she was about to pop a vein. "Fine! See if I care if you die from some horrible disease or something!."

And she stormed away. The curtains covered the only window completely so there was no hope of catching a glimpse of what was inside. She wasn't about to give up now, though. His teammate was being very suspicious and she was determined to find out what he was hiding.

--

--

Neji had been in a bad mood as she wasn't the first person to knock on his door requesting to know the reason for his sudden secluding. He sighed and extended his arm to grab a bottle of calamine lotion. He wore only his boxers since any more layers on his body proved to be so unbearable, he'd tear his own skin off. He used a mirror to examine his back and was disgusted to find more red blisters there. God, why did _he_ have to fall prey to such an ungraceful disease? One that usually only attacks children too.

The young man sat on his bed carefully, avoiding his skin touching the sheets. He then heard a sound coming from above and raised his head to look. His ninja senses tingled as he saw a tile being removed from the ceiling. He dived for a kunai but soon chose to raise a blanket to his chest instead as he saw Tenten popping in triumphantly.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snarled, ignoring the itch from the contact of satin on his skin.

She turned around and got a good look at him before grinning. "So this is what the fuss is about? Hyuuga Neji has chickenpox!"

Neji gave her his trademark scowling but it had little effect with his face covered in little red spots. "You shouldn't be here. It's highly contagious, that's why I haven't gone out."

"That, and the fact that you're ashamed of letting people see you like this, eh?" Tenten asked in a teasing voice.

Her friend chose to ignore this comment. "I'll still have to be here for a few days." Tenten sat next to him but he scooted away."Didn't you hear me? I said it's highly contagious."

She then pulled the blanket he had used to cover up in order to get a better look at the state his chest was in. This sheer lack of decency caused the boy's eye to twitch as he grabbed back his sheets.

"Don't worry, it's fine," the girl said. "I've had chicken pox when I was little so there's no danger. Looks like scabs will appear soon. Once the scabs appear, it'll no longer be contagious so it's safe to go out."

Neji looked away. "I'll still stay here until it's all gone."

The girl smiled. "Figures..." He simply did not want anyone to find out at all. Silly pride. "It must be boring here all by yourself. I'll keep you company."

"That's unnecessary."

"Don't be like that! I'm trying to be nice!" she said as she gave him a friendly slap on the back.

Neji's fists clenched and he gave her the most evil eyes ever.

"Oups...sorry!"

--

--

Wasn't that super random? Actually, there were news about a chicken pox epidemic on TV today, that's what inspired this. I've never had chicken pox myself..


	3. Nature

I always get fanfics ideas when I'm in bed, and often it keeps me from sleeping. I tell myself I should write them down or tomorrow I won't remember, but I never do because I think:Naah, I'll remember. Trust me. I don't remember XD This is one of those stories. I'll try to remember as much as I can XD Also, this story is..err..different from the last two.

**Nature**

Tenten is a teammate, a friend, a girl. Recently, however, Neji has started seeing her more as a woman as well. He notices things he's never noticed before. He tells himself he can't help these things, because he is, after all, a man. He finds himself looking at Tenten's chest or rear at the least appropriate moments, like in the middle of a life-or-death situation. He feels weird about it too, because he's never paid attention to girls before. He knows other guys do the same, so it has to be normal. Even Lee, despite his good intentions and manners, finds himself checking out Sakura's cleavage in spite of himself. (He then proceeds to run 500 laps to cleanse his unpure mind, but that's another story.) Neji has trouble acknowledging this part of himself because he does not like things he as no control over. No matter how strong you are, you can't fight against it. It's nature.

So Neji is interested in girls. It's normal, he thinks, because he is not gay and therefore he likes girls. However, he fails to see that it's not that he's attracted to girls, but rather that he is attracted to _Tenten._

Today, he does something he has never done before. He hides in a tree, and uses his bloodline limit to look through an unsuspecting Tenten's clothes below… Sure, he's used Byakugan on Tenten before, but he only concentrates on her tenketsu and does not even see the rest. But this time, he sees and studies each of her curves and Neji likes what he sees.

After a while, he suddenly turns his gaze away, ashamed. He remembers what his father had told him on his first day of training: "The Byakugan has many uses, but you must never use it to invade other people's privacy." Neji climbs down the tree and avoids Tenten's eyes all day.

Unbeknown to him though, Tenten has similar activities regarding Neji. Sure, she may not have Hyuuga eyes, but she doesn't need them to imagine what's under his handsome friend's shirt. She carefully analyzes the folds in his clothing and draws the lines of his chest in her head. She does watch his behind whenever he's in front of her too and she feels no shame about it. (As long as no one notices).

Soon, Neji is no longer contented with just watching and wants more. He curses puberty and shakes all inappropriate thoughts away. It works for a while, but soon wild ideas make their way into his head again. He's lucky today because the girl trips and falls right into his chest. The whole thing is obviously staged, but he doesn't care. He catches her and gives her the most seducing smile ever and she can totally feel her body melt in his arms. Tenten gives him a similar smile and the two forget about everything else and kiss passionately. He wants her and she wants him, but Neji isn't one of those rough guys who would just rudely have their way with you and leave.

He bends to whisper in her ear: "Would you let me make love to you?"

The girl feels her face becoming red and her body moist as she nods. He wants to take her, and she lets him. As he helps her out of her clothes, he sees her naked body for the first time without cheating, while the picture she had drawn in her mind is now replaced with reality and she is not disappointed.

They are teammates, friends, partners. They are one with each other, two sides of the same coin. They are alive.

They are in love.

--

--

Wow, that was so short and..weird. I hope you liked XD It wasn't my best effort. Let's call it a test.


	4. Equivalent Trade

I feel as though I have nothing better to do this summer than writing fanfics...But I do have tons of other things to do. Ah well..

Here's another different NejiTen fic for you. Thanks for all those who read them and especially to those who review.

**Equivalent Trade**

It started with a rather ordinary mission. Find a thief and bring back the treasure he stole. As they chased him deep into the woods, Neji and Tenten soon realized this was no ordinary robber. He certainly seemed deranged and obsessed with gold and jewels. The middle-aged man could also put up quite a fight, deciding he wouldn't let anyone get his precious fortune. Tenten tried to reason with him, but she noticed the man had lost it and wouldn't let himself be arrested. He lunged at her with a knife and prepared the seal for an Earth jutsu but he dropped a ruby from his treasure bag and his obsession compelled him to pick it up.

Neji saw the opening and threw a kunai that pinned the man's bag to a nearby tree. The thief ran for the bag, but the young man stood in his way, thrusting a palm to the other's stomach.

''My jewels!'' the insane old man cried out. ''They're mine! Give them back!''

He leaped for Neji this time, a great rage in his eyes. Tenten called her teammate's name out of worry for him, but he managed to bring the man down, receiving only a few minor injuries himself. On the ground, the thief looked frighteningly crazy as he made one last hand seal. Neji jumped out of the way, as he could see an invisible wave coming his way with his eyes. He soon realized the attack was really aimed at Tenten who was unable to see it. After holding her head in great pain, the girl collapsed on the ground.

Neji grabbed the man's collar. ''What have you done to her?''

The old man cackled. ''You two are close? Eh eh! You took something precious from me, now I shall take something from you!'' The crazy old guy giggled like a mad man. Neji chose to silence him.

--

--

The boy went over to the girl and held her in his arm, shaking her softly in an attempt to wake her up. He wondered what effect that attack had since she did not seem to be hurt at all. Tenten slowly opened her eyes, and as soon as she locked her gaze with Neji's, her expression changed from confused to infuriated. Before he could ask if she was okay, Tenten grabbed a knife she had hidden up her sleeve and slashed Neji.

The Hyuuga sensing danger, though a second too late, jumped back and held a hand to his bleeding chest, a big gash under his now ripped shirt. '' What is wrong with you!?'' he snarled.

''I will kill you,'' the girl said emotionlessly.

Neji stared at her in disbelief. She had such cold eyes. Tenten pounced on him with the knife, he dodged, she lunged at him again and he grabbed both her wrists, the knife only inches from his face.

''Snap out of it! Tenten!'' Was she under genjutsu? Was _he _under genjutsu?

The girl growled, sending her knee into Neji's guts, causing the boy to let go. She escaped into the woods, hiding while preparing her next attack. Neji grunted, activating his Byakugan. Looks like he'd really have to fight her. The old man's attack must've messed with her head somehow, convincing her he was an enemy.

He could see her. Up in a tree, taking out her scrolls. Let's pretend this is training, he thought.

However, knowing her adversary all too well, Tenten had various clones hiding more than 50 meters away from Neji, all armed with hundreds of weapons. She launched a first volley at the boy who saw them coming easily and deflected them with the Kaiten. But as soon as he stopped spinning, one of the clones threw her kunai directly at his back. He deflected them again, but more and more kept coming, always aimed to his back.

She was definitely aiming for the blind spot. The weapons just kept coming over and over again, and with her teammate's amazing precision, if he stopped for just a second, he would fail to see one of them and receive it right in the back. Damn it. This was just like Kidoumaru all over again. Except Tenten knew him much better. She had spent so much time training with him, that she could predict where he would jump to next, she knew his movement pattern and wouldn't let him rest for even a second. He wouldn't be able to use the same strategy against her. He couldn't do anything as long as she kept such a great distance from him.

Neji kept jumping and dodging, using Kaiten constantly. If he stayed in the same spot for too long, he was a goner. He had to keep moving, and get closer to her. The attacks wouldn't stop, and even Neji would become tired. Each time he managed to defeat a clone, another one would pop up and the assault would just double.

''Why must it take trying to kill me for you to show that level of skill?'' the boy joked, ironically. If only Tenten always showed such amazing effort during missions.

Eventually, the boy couldn't go on and had to catch his breath. It only took two seconds until he received a kunai he couldn't see right below the back of his neck. Neji gasped in pain and cursed. Why did they have to fight each other this way? She _would _kill him! Why did such an ordinary mission have to end up like this? That's when he got hit by a second weapon, than a third.

--

--

Tenten approached the wounded boy on the ground. He stirred into a sitting position, now too dazed to get away.

'' Why are you doing this?''

'' It is my Master's dying wish. You must be killed.''

The jutsu the man used on Tenten must've been triggered by his death, so the girl wouldn't stop until the Hyuuga was dead. If he wanted to save her, Neji had to knock her out and hope someone at the village would know how to break the spell.

'' I shall avenge my Master.'' She threw one more kunai to the boy's cheek, leaving a long red line.

'' The Tenten I know is her own master,'' the boy added in between two breaths.''Would you really kill me?''

As Tenten came into range, Neji manage to shove his palm to his friend's chest. The girl coughed up some blood, but got up as if nothing had happened. She kneeled to Neji's level, smiling evilly. Weakened from the attacks and almost out of chakra, the young man could do nothing but watch.

Tenten bent over the boy and pulled out a kunai out of his back and licked the blood on the blade, right in Neji's face.

Neji growled in pain. '' I refuse to die like this. I can't die! Because...'' He flinched as she pulled another kunai from him. '' Dying at the hand of the only woman I ever loved is just too pathetic.''

Despite his words, dying was probably the only way he could save Tenten now. She would come back to her senses only once she avenged the man who put the spell on her. However, Neji could imagine her waking up to see him dead at her feet, feeling guilty for the rest of her life, and he wanted to avoid her that pain. Also, like any normal person, Neji did not want to die. So the only other choice would be for him to save his own life, and kill her. Could he really do that? Lee, Gai and all of Tenten's other friends would never forgive him. Kill her or die. What a terrible choice to make. He loved her. How could he take her life?

'' Please wake up...'' The boy's voice was tired from the pain and from distress.

Tenten then licked the wound she made on Neji's cheek, sending a stinging feeling to the boy's face. She looked like she was enjoying herself as she pressed her lips to Neji's, forcing him to taste his own blood. Were it on very different circumstances, the young man would've appreciated the kiss but there's no way he enjoyed it now that it was coming from a blood-thirsty partner.

'' Stop...'' Neji didn't have the power to pull away anymore. He just sat there, losing blood, as Tenten slipped her hand inside his shredded shirt and caressed his chest, despite his bleeding wound. She kissed his neck repeatedly in a sensual manner, causing only more pain the boy. If only you'd do these things when you're not filled with murderous intent, he thought.

Neji sat against a tree, unable to fight her off as she continued to toy with him, playing with her prey before killing him. She pulled the last kunai from his back and used it to carve random shapes on the young man's torso. Too weak from the blood lost, Neji fainted.

Tenten slapped him numerous times until he woke up again. The poor boy opened his eyes with great effort, his vision blurry.

" Please... just kill me…" Neji was ready to give up. There was no way he could save Tenten now. It hurt him to see her like this. He felt like crying, but no tears would come out.

" Oh, but isn't there something you'd like to tell me before you die?"

" No," he said firmly. "You're not Tenten." He had no words of love for this monster.

" You know," Tenten said with an evil smirk. "You're rather sexy when you're fighting to stay awake."

She kissed him again. Perhaps because he decided that the two of them should die together or maybe because he was suddenly terrified about dying here, Neji summoned the last of his chakra and hit Tenten with both palms.The girl fell to the floor, unmoving.

" I'm sorry." Neji felt his last strengths leaving, and he fell numbly in the grass.

--

--

The sun was almost set when Tenten managed to open her eyes. She coughed up some more blood upon waking up, and struggled into a siting position. She held her aching head and felt sore all over.

" What happened? Where am I?"

She could remember chasing the thief and suddenly feeling pain but nothing else. The girl's eyes widened as she noticed she was covered in blood. Panicking, she looked around her, searching for an answer. That's when she saw the bleeding figure of her teammate surrounded by what she easily could recognize as her own weapons.

"Neji!" she gasped.

She crawled over to him and held his body. He had a very peaceful expression on.

* * *

omg I never wrote something like this. Aww poor Tenten! And poor Neji ;; 


	5. Rotation

Hi hi! I have one day left before returning to school and I use it to write this. Yaaay! I think XD

Anyways, that was written for the monthly theme at tensquared on lj. The theme was "drifting".

**Rotation**

In her eyes, Kaiten was like their baby. Something that was born from both of them. Sure, the ability to use this technique was Neji's alone, but Tenten had helped him develop it when no one in his family would. (Or perhaps he had too much pride to ask them.) She felt proud when her teammate had finally perfected it.

It wasn't easy either. Neji had come to her just two days after the Chuunin exam preliminaries, urging the girl to help him train for the finals. There was only one month, he couldn't do it alone. He had to learn this Hyuuga-style move, and show his family he could do it without them.

Tenten agreed without a second thought. If she could do something for the boy, she'd do it without hesitation, happy that he'd still come to her even after her humiliating defeat in her own preliminary match. If her skills were useful to him (and they were perfect for this training, he had said), she would train with him until neither of them could stand anymore.

And that happened a lot at first. Learning the Kaiten was hard, despite Neji's talent. He'd use too much chakra and collapse, and she'd run out of breath and couldn't continue. They'd rest for a while, sitting together while not saying a word, and then they'd go at it again.

Tenten never aimed for any of his vital points, of course. A few times, Neji failed at deflecting all the weapons and received a kunai in his arm or leg. The girl rushed to his side, apologizing and asking if he was okay, but he'd stop her and ask her to continue, ignoring his injuries. Both of them shed a lot of blood and sweat on this.

Just in time for the finals, Neji could perform the Kaiten flawlessly. Tenten watched in awe and got envious.

---

---

Several months after that, the two of them were chasing down a wanted man in the woods, nothing amazing. Their chase led them to a clearing in the forest, filled with flowers.

" You can't escape us! Give it up!" Tenten yelled as she swung a handful of weapon at the man.

The man carried a large umbrella, which he used as a shield against the girl's assault. Neji got behind him and struck him with both palms. The enemy took a few steps back, grunting in pain, before jumping high into the air and opening his umbrella towards the two young ninjas. Countless senbon needles, more than thousands, were launched from the umbrella.

Neji was able to easily protect himself with Kaiten, while Tenten could've deflected them with thousands of her own weapons, but there was not enough time for that now. She couldn't jump away either, because the range of the attack was just too big. Neji knew that he could save himself but Tenten couldn't. He had to think fast.

"Hold me."

"What?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Hold me!" Neji urged.

Not understanding, Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's waist from behind. The next thing she knew, she was hanging on to Neji as tightly as possible as her teammate began spinning with her still attached to him.

Tenten was amazed. She was doing the Kaiten. With Neji. To avoid blowing her away just like the needles, the boy was channeling his chakra through her, as if she were part of him. It felt weird to feel someone else's chakra inside of her, but it wasn't just any chakra. It was Neji's. And it felt warm and safe. It was a great honour to be able to share a technique only reserved to the prestigeful Hyuuga clan, even if Neji was merely forcing it through her.

It only lasted a few seconds but to Tenten it seemed longer than that. She felt her body float, drifting in Neji's chakra, enveloped in soft warmness and she never wanted to let go..

It did end though, as every senbon needle had been safely deflected. When Neji stopped his rotation, Tenten let go of him and fell down on her behind, completely dizzy. Everything was spinning around her and she almost felt like throwing up. The Hyuuga gave her an amused look. It took him a while to get rid of the dizziness at first. While his friend stayed dazed on the ground, Neji took the opportunity to knock out the man.

He returned to his teammate who was now lying on her back, looking at the sky.

Neji approached his head over her. "Tenten, are you okay?"

The girl smiled. "How pretty!"

The boy turned his gaze to the sky to see what she was referring to. The force of the previous rotation had blown the petals off the many flowers in the meadow, and thousands of pink petals were twirling in the air in a beautiful spiral all around them. Neji smiled too.

He offered his hand to help Tenten up, which she accepted. She stood up and the two of them waited until all the petals had slowly drifted back down to the grass. It was a beautiful sight. Then they noticed that Tenten hadn't let got of Neji's hand and that her second hand was resting on his chest.

They looked at each other and smiled at the awkwardness of the position they were in, as if it were something to laugh about, and they pulled away.

"Thank you," Tenten said softly.

"For what?"

"For sharing it me."

Neji gave her a confused look, unsure what she meant.

"Your chakra," she added. "The Kaiten."

The boy gave her a most honest smile. "It's ours."

---

---


	6. Springtime of Youth

The fanfic fairy has hit me again. Yaaaaaaay! Or rather that's just what I do when I'm really bored. I think you'll like that one :p

**Blossom of Youth**

Lee had been training alone yesterday, because Neji and Tenten were on a mission without him. However, today they had come back, so Lee expected them to join him at the training field. He waited for a long time, and soon realized they were not coming. Strange, Lee thought, his teammates never skip training.

Intrigued and curious, Lee went to Tenten's house to see if she was home sick or something. He knocked on her door but no answer came. The boy noticed the door was unlocked (how unsafe!) and gently pushed it.

" Hello? I am sorry for intruding!" Lee called, but no reply was heard.

Two pairs of sandals were by the door. Were both Tenten and Neji here? Lee walked quietly through the kitchen and living room, hoping to see either one there, but they weren't. The setting sun coming through the windows formed dim lighting in the hallway Lee was now proceeding in.

Suddenly, he heard a faint voice. He quickly located the closed door the voice was coming from. It sounded like Tenten, but something worried Lee. Approaching his ear, he could distinguish the sound of moans and hoarse groans. Lee gasped.

" Tenten sounds like she is in pain! Oh no! She must have gotten hurt in their last mission!"

Filled with concern for his injured friend, Lee slammed the door open.

" TENTEN! Are you... "

Lee froze. Tenten was there, naked on her bed, grasping Neji's shoulders tightly, her body arched up, with a knee each side of him. He, equally naked, laid on top of her with his face buried in her neck, a hand feeling her breast and the other holding her like a possession. Both were out of breath and sweating.

" Lee!" Tenten cried out, crimson red, as she reached for a blanket to cover up.

Neji turned around and shot a glare of death at the sudden guest. Lee looked absolutely shocked.

" I AM SO SORRY! "

He closed back the door faster than humanly possible and blushed furiously as his brain exploded when computing the information it just received. Lee then proceeded to race out and run 200 laps around the village at an insane speed, trying to clear his mind of the mental image he witnessed. Tenten and Neji... they were...

Back in Tenten's room, the girl's heart was beating really fast.

" Oh my God! What the hell was Lee doing here?! "

Neji still said nothing, he only scowled. He was even more pissed at Lee when Tenten said that the surprise appearing had totally turned her off.

--

--

Lee was at his 200th lap when Gai stopped him with a grin.

" Lee! Still training at this hour?"

" Gai-sensei..." Lee looked at his teacher with the eyes of a traumatized child ready to break down.

" Lee, what could be the matter? You don't look your usual youthful self! "

"Gai-sensei! "

The boy raised an arm to his face and started crying in a ridiculous manner. Gai took his student to a quiet place.

" What is it Lee? Seeing you like this breaks my heart! Tell your sensei everything!"

Lee blushed.

" I saw..."

" Another horror movie!?" Gai interrupted. " You know these are bad on you! "

" No! I saw Neji and Tenten...they were... having..."

" Having tea?"

"No! They were having..."

" A picnic? And they did not invite you? That's not very nice!"

Lee blushed even more. " No, Gai-sensei. Neji and Tenten were...expressing their youthfulness."

" But that's wonderful! " Gai grinned. " The springtime of youth must be felt by everyone! You should express it with them!"

" I...do not think that is a very good idea... "

" Nonsense! You go up to Neji and Tenten and demand they let you participate in their youthfulness!"

"R-right..."

Lee smiled weakly. Clearly Gai-sensei did not get what he meant.

--

--

The next day, Neji and Tenten were back training with Lee, yet the atmosphere was quite awkward. While Neji acted normally as if nothing happened, Tenten fought back a blush each time she watched Lee, while he tried his best to avoid each teammate's eyes, even when talking to them. He couldn't help it. Lee was constantly thinking about the 'thing'.

" So, " Lee began,trying to pretend he was okay. " I see when you two were engaged in sexual intercourse- I MEAN COMBAT!! You were making lov-LOVELY! battle movements and err... "

Lee was completely disconcerted by the words that were coming out if his own mouth. He tried to hide a blush while Neji just looked at him with eyes that were saying " you are such an idiot..."

Tenten sighed. " Lee, we need to talk."

The girl and the younger boy sat down, while Neji stood up beside them, arms crossed and looking into the distance.

" Listen, Lee," Tenten said calmly. " I'm sorry you had to see what you saw, but you know...this...well...we...Neji and I... "

Neji got annoyed at her staggering and chose to be very blunt.

" Lee. Tenten and I are together. What we do is none of your business. We're old enough to know what we're doing. Forget what you saw."

"Right. I am sorry for coming in like I did. That was impolite. But I did not expect... I did not know you two were..."

Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder. " It's okay. I'm sure you'll understand when you get a girlfriend and it happens to you too."

Lee blushed at the thought of a certain girl, but quickly shook the idea away as a new matter pressed him. He stood him in his usual enthusiastic self and stared at his friends with a very serious look.

" More importantly, I hope you remembered about protection and used..."

Neji's glare of death returned.

" Lee, do _not_ finish that sentence."

--

--

A few weeks later, Tenten and Neji were waiting for Lee at the training grounds. He had been absent the day before because he was on a mission with another team, but today he was back. They soon got worried (Tenten did, anyways) since Lee would never miss a training session. The girl suggested they go check his place, in case he was sick or something, and Neji followed.

Arrived there, she knocked but no one opened. The door appeared unlocked (how careless!) and she quietly opened it.

" Lee? It's us. Are you here? "

No reply. Both teens eyed the place, wondering if Lee really was here, when they heard certain sounds. Lee's voice was coming from the other side of a closed door. They could hear him moan and groan hoarsely.

" Oh no, " Tenten whispered. " Lee sounds like he's in pain. Did he get injured in his last mission? Or...maybe...you don't suppose he's..."

Neji and Tenten looked at each other in disbelief.

" Let's leave, " the young man suggested.

The girl nodded and both left the house,surprised and amazed. Inside his room, Lee laid on his bed, alone, covered in bandages and in serious pain from the wounds he got in his last mission. How he wished his teammates would show up to take care of him!


	7. My Dinner with the Hyuuga Family

I'm on my holiday break, and I haven't written a fic in a while ) This one came to me while I was working at my job.

**My Dinner with the Hyuuga Family**

Neji wiped some sweat off his forehead as his uncle Hiashi decided to conclude their training session together. The young man bowed politely and was about to take his leave when the head of the Hyuuga clan spoke.

" Tell me, Neji, you are almost of wedding age, haven't you found someone yet?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the question. It wasn't like his uncle to care about his personal life.

" I have no plans to. There are far more things I'd rather concern myself with. I don't have any time to waste on fiddle things."

"I see..."

Love was a waste of time for Neji. Why date when you could train and be stronger? All love did was making you weak.

Neji left just as Hinata came in with a concerned look.

--

--

The next day, Neji was about to leave for a mission, when his cousin came to him with a weak smile.

" Neji-nii-san...um, is it really true that there isn't any girl in your life?"

Neji frowned. What? Was the entire family worried about his romantic life?

" Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Um, it isn't for me to say, but Father has been worried about the continuity of the Hyuuga line, and doubts arose about..." Hinata got very embarrassed. "..about you never getting involved with a girl yet and he thinks that maybe...you might be..."

Neji's eyes widened.

" He thinks I'm gay!?"

The girl's face reddened furiously and she nodded.

Neji was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure of what he could say. What the hell? Him gay? He let out a " is that so..." and left.

Now, the Hyuuga wasn't the kind who would even care what others said about him, but like all men, he had a male ego. And that ego told him he didn't want anyone, especially Hiashi, thinking he was gay! Because he wasn't! Just saying " I have a girlfriend!" wouldn't be enough to clear this matter. He needed material proof. Something that Hiashi could see and have him thinking: " That Neji is in fact quite the manly man! How could I ever think he was gay?" Where could he find such proof?

" Hi, Neji!" said a female voice.

That's it! He needed some girl to pose as his girlfriend!

" Neji, I said hi. Hello?"

Now who could he ask for such a thing?

" Hey, are you ignoring me?"

Neji finally raised his eyes to see his female teammate staring furiously at him.

" Tenten!" he called unexpectedly.

Said girl blinked in confusion.

"Y-yes?"

" Be my girlfriend!"

"Wha-?"

The boy regained his composure.

" Tenten, I need you to pose as my girlfriend."

" Why?" asked the girl, surprised at this unexpected request.

Neji was reluctant to explain to his teammate why he'd want this, but he had no choice if he wanted Tenten to cooperate.

" Hiashi-sama thinks I'm gay. I want to prove him wrong."

Tenten laughed.

" He thinks you're gay? That's funny!"

The Hyuuga frowned at her mockery, but continued pleading.

" Will you help me?"

The girl showed a serious face now.

" No. No way."

"Why not? I need your help!"

"It's too ridiculous. Who cares what your uncle thinks?"

So Tenten was right, but how could Neji tell her that his silly man pride was hurt?

" Tenten, pretend it's a mission where no one must know of the scam."

" No."

Desperate for her help, he first sighed and then took her hands in his and looked her straight it the eye.

" I'll do anything you want. Anything."

A mischievous smile appeared on Tenten's face

" Fine. I'll do it. But you'll owe me big time."

--

--

The next morning, Neji met Hiashi down the hall and bowed before adressing him.

" Hiashi-sama, there is something I must confess."

" I'm listening."

" I lied," the Hyuuga boy said. " I do have a girlfriend. I was just concerned that you might think it would hurt my training."

" Really, now?" the Hyuuga head asked, interested. " How long has it been?"

" A few months..."

" Is that so."

" I have taken the liberty of inviting her for dinner tonight. Would that be alright with you, sir?"

" Yes, I look forward to meeting this girl."

Hiashi left with a smile of relief on his face and Neji sighed.

--

--

Tenten looked at her clock and a small grunt escaped her lips. She was regretting agreeing to help Neji now. Having dinner with the Hyuuga family? That was too much pressure. Oh well, Neji did promise to do anything she'd like. She'd force him to go shopping with her and buy her everything she wants!

There was a knock at the door. Neji had come to get her.

" You don't have to push the scam this far, I know the way to your place alone."

" I came to make sure you were properly prepared."

" I am," the girl declared.

Neji eyed her from bottom to top. She wore casual everyday clothes and her ninja sandals. The boy walked passed her and went inside Tenten's home, pulling her wrist.

" We got to fix that."

" Please, by all means, make yourself at home!" she yelled sarcastically as Neji made his way down her hallway rudely. He found Tenten's room and opened her closet. Tenten fumed.

" Hey! You can't invade a lady's room like that!"

Neji ignored her.

" That's not just any dinner you're going to. You have to wear a dress."

The girl pouted while Neji looked through her outfits for a dress. There were lots of pants, t-shirts, sweaters, shorts... Tenten had to have at least one dress, he thought. He found two of them, hiding at the back of the closet. He took out a red, Chinese-style dress and threw it carelessly at her.

Tenten was getting more and more annoyed at her friend's behavior.

" Hey, I'm the one helping you out here! Shouldn't you be nicer to me?"

He ignored her comment again.

" Do you have any make-up?"

" No! Especially not for you!"

" Fine. Grab better shoes and meet me outside."

He left her alone and Tenten stomped the floor in irritation. What a jerk!

She came down a few minutes later in her pretty dress and nice clean shoes.

" Good," the Hyuuga said, " let's go."

His lack of compliments on her outfit did not go unnoticed.

--

--

By the time they reached the Hyuuga compound, Tenten was already fed up with Neji reminding her to behave politely during the dinner. Hinata was there to greet them, but was surprised to see that Tenten was the girl Neji had brought.

" Tenten-san! I didn't know you and Neji-nii-san were together!"

" Neither did I..."

Neji nudged her teammate discreetly with his elbow.

" What was that?" Hinata asked.

" Nothing!" Tenten said as she chuckled nervously.

Hinata showed them the way to the dinner room where maids and Hinata's sister Hanabi were waiting. Tenten said hello to the little girl and she said hi back, but Hanabi's voice revealed her displeasure at meeting this new person. Tenten felt uncomfortable at this, but it became worse when Hiashi entered.

" Hello, Father," both girls said.

The atmosphere was suddenly tense.

" Hiashi-sama, this is my girlfriend, Tenten." Neji placed a hand around the girl's waist as he said this, which cause her to jump slightly as the only touches she usually got from him were kicks and jabs while training.

Remembering Neji's words about being polite, Tenten extended her hand for the Hyuuga head to shake.

"Pleased to meet you,"she said with a fake smile.

Hiashi eyed her almost suspiciously and either failed to notice her hand or ignored it, because he did not shake it.

" Likewise," he finally said.

All five of them were now seated. Tenten and Neji were on one side, Hinata and Hanabi were in front, and Hiashi sat alone on the smaller side. Tenten couldn't help but notice the absence of a mother, but decided it was best not to ask about it.

" Tell me, Linlin..."

" Tenten," said girl corrected with a smile, even though she felt offended.

" Yes, Tenten," Hiashi continued. " How long have you known Neji?"

" Oh, we've been teammate for what? Almost five years now?"

She said that on an arrogant you-should-know-that-by-now tone that caused both Hiashi and Neji to frown, and Hinata and Hanabi's eyes to widened.

" Is that so..." the man said. "And why exactly are you interested in my nephew?"

" Why indeed?" she asked almost evilly as Neji eyed her with 'don't you dare say anything stupid' written in his face. " Oh, you know! Neji is _SUCH_ a genius! And he's SO strong! And he's _SO_ smart! And handsome, and a great kisser and h-ouch!"

Neji kicked Tenten's leg under the table to get her to shut up.

Hiashi forced himself not to roll his eyes at this ridiculous girl who disgraced his home.

Hinata looked at Tenten curiously. She couldn't understand why the older girl was acting so strangely. Something wasn't right.

Fortunately, a maid entered the dinner room just then with their dinner. Tenten thanked the maid with a kind smile as she handed her her plate. It was the first time she was served by someone. Neji nodded at the maid politely, Hinata and Hanabi said a quiet thank you, while Hiashi said nothing at all. Tenten glared at him without fear. Just because it was the maid's job to serve the family was no excuse to be ungrateful.

Now, Tenten eyed the set of utensils around her plate and got nervous as she remembered there was a specific order to use them, but she had no idea what it was. Why do aristocrats need three forks or two spoons for one single dinner anyways? Surely because they're not the ones cleaning the dishes!

Hinata saw her uneasiness and saved her by politely pointing her to the correct fork to use. Tenten gave her a thank you smile and picked up her cutlery, unaccustomed to using anything but regular chopsticks.

While everyone was eating, Tenten dropped a potato and it fell to the floor, much to Neji's horror. Fortunately, Hiashi failed to see it. Hanabi did, however, and the little girl giggled at this silliness.

" What' so funny, Hanabi?" the father asked sternly.

" N-nothing, Father..."

At this instant, Tenten felt sorry for the two girls. She really wondered why Neji insisted on making a good impression on this man. She had always thought that Neji hated him, and now that she had met him personally, she had ill-feelings of her own. All she could see in that man was the person who put the curse seal on Neji, and the father who treated Hinata like crap. Why would Neji even care if a person like him thought he was gay or anything? Well, if the Hyuuga boy wanted his sexual orientation to be clear to everyone, she was going to make it _very_ clear and be done with this charade.

" You know, Hiashi-san..."

Neji cleared his throat.

"..sama," Tenten corrected after Neji's intervention. She felt disgusted at having to use such a high title for that man. " Neji is really a manly man, super macho. He has tons of girls after him. He's quite virile and he's very talented at sports and especially good when we're having--"

" Tenten!!" Neji called before the unspeakable had been spoken.

" What? I was telling Hiashi-_sama_ how totally straight you are."

Now, every Hyuuga family member was looking at Tenten like she was crazy. Neji was also really pissed that she seemed to be doing everything she could to embarrass him. Hiashi thought best to change the subject.

" Tell me, what clan are you from?"

The girl shrugged.

" None."

" None? " the man echoed.

" Nope, I'm just Tenten."

Hiashi had a almost inaudible snort, followed by a smile.

" I see..."

Tenten scowled. It was clear to her that Hiashi Hyuuga thought even less of her now than he knew she wasn't part of any known clans of Konoha, and there was no way she was going to let that slide.

" With all due respect, sir, I don't think the value of a person is defined solely by his or her clan. When it comes down to it, a clan is just a name. No one is allowed to think they're better because they're from a certain family. Each person is different and unique in their own way, and we're all equals. Just as a kind and gentle person can be found in a clan, an equally arrogant and selfish one can be found in the same. A family name has nothing to do with it!" Tenten rose from seat with that last sentence, filled with anger. " Thank you for the dinner. If you'll excuse me."

The girl stormed out of the room, offended and furious. She had had enough Hyuuga for today.

Everyone stared at her as she left and there was an uneasy silence in the room.

" Well, what a lovely lady..." Hiashi sarcastically added.

" Um..." Hinata said as she turned to her cousin. "Shouldn't you go after her?"

Neji got up from his chair.

" I'm sorry about that."

And he left too. However, he did not chase after Tenten. He went straight to his room. He was way too angry at her right now to be able to talk rationally. What was she thinking, making a scene in front of everyone? He should have known that Tenten couldn't possibly act as a perfect girlfriend!

Neji sat on his bed, ran a hand through his hair and sighed. No, Tenten wasn't at fault here. He was the one who forced her to be something she's not just to please his ego. And she was right to get mad at Hiashi for how he acted. What a fool he was. Tomorrow he'd go see her.

--

--

Tenten stomped inside her apartment and threw her pretty dress on the floor and put back her regular clothes. She let herself fall on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She wasn't crying, but she cursed all Hyuuga males loudly.

--

--

The next day, Tenten was quite annoyed to see Neji at her door after opening it. She gave him a very cold welcome.

" What are you doing here? You came to tell me how I failed to make a good impression on your Hiashi-_sama_?"

" He really hated you. He suggested I find another girl."

" Oh, is that so? I'm _really_ sorry to hear that! Good luck with finding a girl who's more polite and graceful than I am! "

With that, she tried to slam the door shut but Neji forced it open.

" Wait, that's not what I came to say. May I come in?"

" Suit yourself."

Tenten still looked very bitter as she showed the young man in. The two sat down in the living room. Neji tried to ignore the girl's glare as he spoke.

" I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Tenten was surprised by his words but her expression did not change.

" It was foolish of me to lie to everyone and ask you to do this. And I'm sorry Hiashi-sama treated you the way he did, but your speech about clans spoke the truth. It made me realize that I really shouldn't care what Hiashi-sama says about me or you. I am who I am. And you are who you are."

Tenten's face finally softened.

" I'm sorry I made a fool out of you. I was just so angry you only thought about yourself."

" I know," Neji sighed. " Let's forget and start anew."

" Okay," she nodded.

" Be my girlfriend."

" This again?" Tenten frowned. " I thought you learned your lesson!"

The boy shook his head.

" Be my girlfriend, for real."

The girl snickered. " _He_'ll never approve of that."

" I don't care if he approves or not. Be my girlfriend, Tenten."

" I'll think about it..." she said with a grin.

Neji gave her a smile of relief, then noticed the dress Tenten had thrown carelessly on the floor the day before.

" It's a shame you don't treat it better," he said as he pointed to it. " It looks very good on you."

The girl hid a blush and picked the dress up.

" If you live long enough, you might see me wear it again..."

" I'll be waiting."

" Now, I do believe you owe me 'anything I want'..."

--

--

Owari!

I'm not so satisfied with this one. It seemed a little OOC. What do you think?


	8. Music meme

Now this one isn't exactly a fanfic. It's a meme. But it's a really cool one.

Music Meme

1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2.

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

So that would explain why they're short and don't have a real ending. I did not revise them or write them better, cause that's the rule. I wrote how much time the song lasted so you could tell how long I had to write each. Maybe you know some of these songs?

* * *

**Hitoribocchi Janai (You are not alone ) – Pokemon movie 5 ending**** - ****4:33**

The rain wouldn't stop. Thousands of droplets falling endlessly in a field filled with gray. His clothes were soaked, he was cold but could not feel it. He kept staring at the water, and could've counted every drop of it if he had wanted to. But not today. Today there was nothing.

But wait. Suddenly there was something. The rain had stopped falling down his face. He turned and there she was. It wasn't her umbrella that protected him, it was her arms around him holding him close to her heart.

**Siren Song -Tsubasa Chronicle OST - ****2:36**

Her crystalline voice soothes him even in his darkest hours. Not a soul could resist her when she calls your name ever so softly . She can say his name over and over again and it would still be music to him. Music as beautiful as she is.

**Shoujo no mama de (Like a girl) – Wada Kouji – 4:26**

She's wearing perfume today. He can tell as he passes her quickly while sparring. While the sweet scent entices him, he finds it strange and unexpected. When he sees her in a dress the next day, he is reminded that the little girl he met long ago at the academy is now becoming a woman. He notices how he never really saw her as that, a woman, before. But now he sees a wonderful young lady, strong yet capable of being feminine. And it has him thinking, that maybe he's becoming a young man too.

Time flies, and people grow up. But it all stays the same in the end.

**B****lood – Kacy Crowley – 4:22**

Tenten cried. And she cried and couldn't stop. She held her blood-stained katana in her hand, and the body of her dead lover in the other. Why did this have to happen? Someone like him didn't deserve to die. She should've been the one to be hit by that jutsu! It had made Neji so wild and mad and there was no turning back. She was the only one who could do it. Shoving her weapon through his chest, she ended his suffering, but started her own. If only her tears could've washed his blood off her hands.

**Snow – Chrno Crusade Opening Single - 4:02**

The pink on her cheeks only added to the beauty of the white snow. Neji watched, amused, as Tenten twirled, her arms to the sky as the first snow of the year fell. She held out her tongue and tried to catch a snowflake on it. The boy chuckled.

"How childish."

" But it's fun," she pouted. "Winter is about fun! Doesn't snow make you want to be young again and go play, make a snowman or something?"

Memories of his childhood came back, bringing a sad look on his face.

**Just Fly Away – Moncolle Knights Opening 2 - 3:41**

The wind on their face felt good as they raced down the hill towards the village. Despite an entire day of training, they still found the strenght to run. The sunset was bright, the air was fresh, and right now they didn't have a care in the world. Running downhill increased their speed, and jumping would seem like flying. Flying always higher. Because that was what they knew best. Faster, higher. Always.

**Rakuen (Paradise) – Yu-Gi-Oh Ending 4? Or 5? – 4:49**

Lee whimpered as Tenten attempted to bandage his wounded arm. It was hard becase he wouldn't stop squirming.

"Stop moving! This wouldn't have happened if only you weren't so reckless!"

" But...that bandit, he was going to hit you and..."

"Ridiculous. I can take care of myself."

Neji was finding it hard to meditate with that racket. Rather, he was pretending to be meditating while he was actually listening to their conversation. He smiled to himself. Tenten was just as reckless as Lee when she wanted. They were loud and silly, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. Just the three of them like this, was bliss. Of course he'd never say it out loud. He'd keep these thoughts to himself. "Meditation" was an excuse for that.

**Enkyuu no Imashime (Hill Warning?**** – Saint Beast ****- ****4:09**

He had politely turned her down. He said that he couldn't love her this way, that he had many more things to deal with before he could allow any of these feelings. Now she felt like a fool. Who was she kidding? Of course Hyuuga Neji of all people wouldn't be interested in dating and other silly things like that. But he was the only one she saw. She was thankful she always was able to observe him from close by. Maybe from now on she'd have to take a few steps back.

**Setsunakutemo...Zutto (Although it's painful...Always) – Fushigi Yuugi – 4:24**

He had always been alone since that day. Though praised and envied by others, he was still lonely. And when others tried to approach him , he'd push them away. It was too hard. He couldn't trust in anyone yet. Being paired up with ridiculous partners annoyed him. The teammates felt helpless that even though they could see the pain, they could not heal it, because he wouldn't let them.

And when the wound was finally closed, the girl felt happy, yet sad because it was a stranger to them that did the healing.

**Tobira no Mukou e,(Beyond the door)Jazz Version – Fullmetal Alchemist Ending 2 – 4:51**

Each morning she was graceful that they were still alive. Each day she was thankful that the sun was still there. Each night she was happiest that he was still by her side. Many obstacles may come, but they would overcome them. On the other side of the door, there was only the future waiting.

He smiled and promised they would go there together. Though it was still hard today, together they'd find the key to this door, and go through. Leaving the darkness behind them and only looking forward to the light.

* * *

Wow those were lame! XD But it was a very hard exercise. lol 


	9. NejiTen prompts

Hey guys. It's been a while since I updated this.

I got 4 random short stories for you. All were written for the NejiTen community on livejournal.

Don't worry, I'll update my other stories soon...maybe :P

* * *

Prompt: Nature

Tenten sat down on a rock and was pigging out on chocolate ice cream. In fact, she had been eating ice cream all day, much to Neji's annoyance. It was keeping them from resuming training. Lee was with them and made the mistake of commenting on how so much ice cream was bad for health.

The girl barked back for him to shut the hell up. Neji rolled his eyes. Lee should have know better than to piss her off today. Both men knew what it meant when their female friend had an ice cream rush, once a month... And it was best to stay out of her way.

But the lack of training was starting to irritate Neji. So what if Tenten had her female things? HE didn't have to suffer from it! If women were not able to control their mood because of something as absurd as hormones, then they really were weak!

"Tenten, let's spar."

"I thought I told you I don't feel like it today!" the girl replied harshly, putting down her empty bowl.

"That's ridiculous. You can be a woman some other day! I need you now! We have no time for your weaknesses."

Lee gulped and took a few steps back, as he knew a storm was coming.

"Excuse me?!" Tenten said as she got to her feet. "I'm weak because I have periods?"

Neji gave her a smirk.

"No, you're weak because you're a woman."

The insulted woman gritted her teeth.

"Maybe if I kicked you in the crotch hard enough you'd understand how it feels to have blood running from between your legs!"

"I'd like to see you try!" the smug Hyuuga added.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, the girl lunged at her teammate with exploding rage. Lee watched nervously as Neji smoothly evaded all of the girls' kicks and punches.

"What's the matter?" he said teasingly. "I thought you were aiming for my crotch?"

Now, Tenten wasn't truly being serious. After all, if she intended to have Neji's babies some day, she'd have to make sure his... stuff was still functional, you know? But since he asked for it...

The girl aimed her kick right at her friend's crotch, missing it by just an inch. Hiding behind a tree, Lee winced as he could anticipate Neji's pain. He bit his fingernails each time Tenten's foot approached the vicinity of Neji's...stuff.

Eventually, the girl grew tired and stopped, catching her breath, while Neji tried to hide the cold sweat he had gotten when Tenten's foot came dangerously close to crushing...his stuff.

"Looks like you can't do it after all..."

"Shut up! Get me some ice cream!"

"That's too bad," the smug man said. "When you're in that state, there's no better opponent."

"So you were only using me?" the girl growled.

"Yeah, sorry I took advantage of it," Neji said as he sat next to her. "I don't understand all of it, but if you ever need support during that time, I'll be there for you."

"Neji..." the girl said as she tried to hide a blush.

The scene had magically turned romantic as the two stared at each other's eyes in silence while shoujo pink bubbles flew in the background...until Lee popped up.

"Me too! I will go buy tampons for you if you need it!"

Without taking her eyes off Neji, Tenten punched Lee in the face, and the two resumed their oscar-winning shoujo anime scene, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Prompt: Button down shirt

When Tenten greeted him as usual that morning, Neji barely paid her any attention as he greeted her back. But he then caught a glimpse of something that made his head turn instantly.

She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, with two of the top buttons undone, revealing the soft curve of her breasts.  
Neji fought back a blush with all his might. It was wasn't like her to show so much cleavage. And when did they get so big?

The young man shook his head. Go away, impure thoughts, go away!

"Something wrong?" Tenten asked as she put her hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever? You look flushed."

From this angle, he now had a perfect view. He jerked away.  
" I'm fine. And you..why aren't you dressed for training?"

"Oh, but it's just so hot today..."

Yeah,it IS too hot today, he thought. But not because of the weather.

" Do you have a problem with my clothes?" she asked innocently.

" No...YES! I mean, I don't care."

Neji turned away from her, embarassed about losing his straight face.

Tenten grinned. So Ino was right. ALL men do lose control when facing the killer button down shirt.

* * *

Prompt: Lord of the Rings

Neji was getting slightly annoyed. As much as he secretly enjoyed Tenten leaning over him, she was rather irritating right now.

" I want it! It's my turn! " she cried.

He chose to ignore her as best as he could and continued his task.

" You're doing it wrong! Give it to me!"

She was so close he could feel her breathing on his neck, but most of all he could feel her tugging on his arm childishly.  
Then he died.

Neji frowned and tossed the controller to Tenten. That was the last time he was playing Sonic and the Secret Rings with her...

* * *

Prompt: Awkward.

So Neji did not want her to see his room. She wasn't even allowed to entered his home. When she asked why, she was only told that she did not belong there.

He had to have a secret,she thought. Something in there he doesn't want her to know about.

Curiosity killing her, Tenten used her ninja skills to sneak into his room while he was gone, unsure of what she would find.

Her eyes grew wide as she took a look inside.

All around the room, in every spot, there were dozens of... plushies. From bears to unicorns, they were everywhere.

" What the...?"

Neji had tons of plush toys? How...awkward. Unexpected. Weird. Ridiculous.

The next day, when she saw Neji with his usual stoic face, she giggled. He could pull on a tough face, but now she knew what a softie he really was.


End file.
